


Fire

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Fire, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of burning but a burning all the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

If only I could say  
Something more than empty threats  
Because you seem like  
The best friend one could ever get,  
But my throat clogs  
And I'm choking on the air  
That usually feeds my lungs  
Simply because you're there.

No matter the fangs, claws,  
Raging red or bright blue eyes;  
No amount of muscle could ever  
Give me the strnegth to break the lies  
That my tongue loves to spin  
In fearful, practiced care.  
You'll never know this fire...

And that's only fair.


End file.
